


Olympic Champion

by bearwritingz_1



Series: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alkibiades finds it hot when Kassandra fights, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, F/M, Kassandra calls Odessa 'Dess' and I'm here for it, Olympics questline, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearwritingz_1/pseuds/bearwritingz_1
Summary: This is the story of how Alkibiades and Kassandra fell in love without realizing it.
Relationships: Alkibiades | Alcibiades (c. 450-404 BCE)/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771990
Kudos: 22





	Olympic Champion

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of when I mentioned that they fell in love at the Olympics. It's also self indulgent and a little gift to ya'll for being patient with me ! <3

When King  Pausanias had asked her to secure a win in the Olympics for Sparta, Kassandra was sure he had lost his mind. She already had to win a goddamn war, what was the Olympics going to do for Sparta? She had to comply without argument though, knowing it was best if she didn’t ask questions.

Kassandra regretted not putting up a fight, when she met the  _ famed _ Olympic competitor,  _ Testikles _ . While yes, he was big, he was not as great as they made him out to be. 

He was drunk.

It was a hassle to get him on the boat, Kassandra having to promise him his  _ oil  _ when they got to Elis. The crew loved him, never having met an Olympic champion. Odessa and the other Lieutenants were not very amused, though. Testikles had stumbled around the dock and knocked into Odessa which caused an... _ altercation _ to say the least. In the end he was forced to sit behind them on the bench.

Arriving at the docks was a  _ massive _ relief. Kassandra sighed and rubbed at her head. Testikles should’ve been better known for giving people headaches. 

“Sorry about that, Dess,” she murmured in passing to Odessa.

“It’s fine,” she responded, patting Kassandra on the arm. She sighed and made her way off the ship with the others.

That’s when she saw it. A figure clothed in a deep purple, cheering and jumping around with a wide grin. She smiled at seeing Alkibiades. 

_ Maybe today will be okay _ , she thought to herself.

As they approached him he called out, “Welcome to the Olympic Games! The party has officially begun.”

She shook her head and smiled at him. “Alkibiades? I’m surprised you’re...wearing clothes.”

He sized her up and she felt herself tense up. “The day is young, little goat.” Kassandra didn’t miss the flirtatious tone and intent behind his words but chose to ignore it. She couldn’t mess around with him while she’s babysitting this Olympic asshole.

“Are you here to compete, Allie?” She asked instead. 

“Of course! I enjoy other  _ physical exertions _ from time to time.”

They were interrupted by an obnoxious burp from Testikles. Alkibiades made a face as she cringed. Barnabas and Herodotus looked at each other in subtle shock. “Sure,” she said, trying to ignore the idiot behind her.

“Who do you think will win the most wreaths this year?” 

“I will!” Testikles shouted once again.

Alkibiades ignored him and said, “Athens will surely  _ rise _ to the occasion.”

Was  _ everything _ this man said an innuendo in disguise?

“I say messenia,” Barnabas added. 

Herodotus shook his head. “Has the sea air addled your mind? Sparta  _ always _ takes pankration and many others too.”

“You might know a lot about the past,” Barnabas argued. “But you know little about the future.”

Kassandra huffed out a laugh at their little argument. She remembered Alkibiades looking behind his shoulder at another fighter and decided to ask. “Who is that?”

Alkibiades followed her gaze over to the small crowd. “That is Dorieus, the reigning champion. He’s bloodthirsty, competitive, and has  _ endurance _ to spare. Jealous?”

Kassandra blushed at the accusation. “I don’t think so.” So what if she was lying? It was only a tiny lie. She brushed it off. “We haven’t come all this way to stand on the dock”

“Quite right,” he nodded. “Should you ever need a  _ personal _ sparring partner—”

“You?” Testikles walked up and poked him in the chest. “A skinny little Athenian? I’m the champion, or gonna be. Sparta!” He yelled and threw his hands up.

Alkibiades let out an amused chuckle. “A pity your brain isn’t as  _ big _ as your muscles,” he said in a condescending tone. 

Testikled leaned in to intimadate him, but he held his ground and frowned at the fighter. Testikles gave up and walked to the other side of the dock. Kassandra moved to join Alkibiades by his side and received a shrug from the man. 

“Let’s get going,” she said. 

Testikles wasn’t having it though and laughed. “I needs to be oiled ‘fore I go to the Games.”

“Well, I would’ve been happy to...assist, if you were in any state to compete,” Alkibiades said. She crossed her arms as the fighter started pacing. 

Eventually he stopped and turned to her. “I likes to be oiled.” Kassandra raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed look.

“Well, that’s obvious,” she said. Her and Alkibiades shared a quick glance, almost as if they were saying ‘ _ can you believe this guy? _ ’ 

They had learned how to do that after working together. They were able to have whole conversations with a few pointed looks and discreet phrases. That was the perk of having a friend who was just as smart as you, especially when it concerns secrecy. She thinks that’s why they were able to click so easily. They both put up a facade so that their opponents never knew what they were thinking. 

She was snapped out of her thinkin when Testikles started talking again. “Yeah, you knows,” he said and poked Kassandra on the nose, and there was a certain affliction to his words that rubbed her the wrong way. It was the same tone people would use to bed her, and she absolutely hated it coming from the obnoxious man.

“Ahh, come here, gives us a hug.” Kassandra was  _ not _ about to let that happen, and as Alkibiades quickly pushed her down she ducked under and out of his reach.

That’s when tragedy struck.

Testikles tripped on a bowl of apples and went screaming head first into the water. They all quickly walked over and peered over the side of the dock.

“Surely he can swim.” She spoke too soon though, and a cloud of red water appeared as a shark swam around.

Alkibiades sucked in air between his teeth as they both leaned back in disgust and second hand embarrassment. “Oh...Well, looks like  _ you’re _ the champion now, ah?”He said, picking off a piece of Testikles’ hair from her shoulder. She gave him an annoyed look and he raised his hands in defense. 

“I can’t believe he’s gone,” Barnabas said incredulously. 

“Unprecedented!” Herodotus said as well.

Kassandra and Alkibiades moved away from the edge of the dock to continue their conversation. “And...you want me to compete in the Olympics?” She asked him, receiving a short nod. “Stepping into a dead man’s sandals...and Testikles isn’t even  _ digested _ yet.”

His smile spread wider. “Ohhh. Come, dear Kassie— show them what you’re made of!” he said. Another thought came to mind and his smile turned darker. “And show  _ me _ while you’re at it.”

They continued to talk about what she needed to do, Alkibiades making a few more jokes causing her to shake her head in disapproval. Finally she sighed and gave in. “I need that wreath for Sparta. If it means I have to compete, so be it.” 

Alkibiades clapped his hands in cheer.

“The event doesn’t start just yet. We could look around first. Olympia at truce is quite extraordinary,” Herodotus added. 

Kassandra bid her goodbyes to Alkibiades and decided to walk with Barnabas. They had visited beautiful sights and attractions , including the Temple of Zeus where she had said a quick prayer in hopes of luck during the Games.

Finally the time came to sign up for pankration. When she had walked over the recruiter had given her a suspicious look. When she said that she was here for the pankration, he laughed.

“You must be joking. The only fighter we’re missing is Testikles,” he said.

Kassandra sighed. “I’m his replacement. Testikles had an  _ accident _ and can’t compete.”

“This is unprecedented, but the crowd will riot if the pankration is cancelled. Very well. The competition begins shortly.”

She nodded and he led the way into the arena. The clothes, if she could even call them that, left little to the imagination, unfortunately. 

_ Alkibiades is going to get a kick out of this _

Just as she thought of him, she looked over to see him in the front row of the crowd, cheering and clapping for her. She smiled and shook her head, focusing on her opponent.  _ This should be easy _ . 

As the announcer ushered the judge onto stage, she frowned at him. Something about Kallias was off. 

“Let the competition commence!” She gave her opponent a grin as he talked trash. Going in she immediately landed heavy hits on the man. And just as fast as it started, the fight was over. 

“That was your best?” She called out. 

“That was just the beginning!” Kallias yelled back. The announcer called for her second opponent, Erastos. He seemed more difficult than the last one. Good, Kassandra likes a challenge.

Unfortunately, he didn’t know what he was dealing with. The fight ended with Erastos cowering on the ground and the crowd cheering for her.

The announcer seemed sour. “The crowd loves you, but you’re not done yet.”

He told the crowd that after the break she’d be fighting Dorieus. That got her blood pumping. As she left the arena after changing, she was met by a smiling Barnabas and Alkibiades.

Barnabas hugged her and congratulated her, but Alkibiades seemed off. He was in the middle of a sentence when he collapsed, causing Kassandra to immediately crouch next to him in worry.

“Poison,” she uttered. Barnabas nodded in agreement. 

“What? I couldn’t have been... _ poisoned _ . Though now that I think about it...I was at dinner with, with Kallias. Something must’ve happened,” he tried to explain through pained words. That was all the information she needed.

“Look after him,” she quickly said to Barnabas before rushing off. She couldn’t let anything happen to him. She wasn’t going to. 

_ Maláka. I knew something was off about Kallias. _

Kassandra was going to make these cultists pay. The servant was lucky enough to keep his life. She couldn’t say the same for the guard who had the antidote. 

She took a horse from the camp and made her way back to where Barnabas and Alkibiades were set up. Kallias would have to wait until after the games. 

“Take this,” she whispered to him. He graciously took it and she saw some of the energy come back to him.  _ Thank the gods! _

They took a moment to recuperate, Alkibiades thanking her profusely and offering to repay her. Eventually it was time to get back to the games and she helped him stand up. “Come on you two,” she called back.

“Oh, Kassie?” She hummed and looked back at Alkibiades. “Do try to break Dorieus’  _ pretty _ face. I much rather it be  _ his _ than  _ yours _ ,” he said. She laughed as a small blush made its way onto her face.

* * *

Alkibiades settled back into the front row, this time sitting rather than jumping around. Sure, he had been poisoned, but he would rather die than miss this fight.

He froze and a small grin crept onto his face upon seeing Kassandra walk out  _ covered _ in oil. Yeah, he could get used to this.

The announcer exchanged a few words with her before calling for Dorieus. He clapped and watched as the two sized each other up. Dorieus was much taller and bigger than Kassandra. He also was an Olympic champion and had years worth of practice and training. Kassandra on the other hand…

Dorieus didn’t stand a chance. 

And eventually he was proven right. Alkibiades watched with rapt attention as Kassandra hit every weak point. She dodged his blows with a grace he hadn’t seen before. He saw her mouth move a few times and she was undoubtedly manipulating him into attacking her with blind rage.  _ She’s good _ . Dorieus finally fell to the ground, bruised and bloodied, Kassandra standing up with only a few scrapes.

The announcer rushed over and shouted, “Victory! Nike!” The crowd went wild with cheers and shouts of excitement. All he could do was clap along and smirk. He always knew she could win. 

“Good job, little goat,” he whispered. 

As the sun started setting it was finally time to crown the winners. A small crowd had formed, Kassandra standing in the very front. He lurked along the very back edges of the crowd, waiting for the moment. 

“The gods have looked kindly on these, our champions...but there can only be one winner!” The announcer yelled out. He pointed down to Kassandra and she started her ascent up the stairs. “SPARTA!” 

Everyone exclaimed and clapped, yelling out cries of wonder and victory. Kassandra turned and smiled goofily as the wreath was carefully placed on her head. “Yours is eternal glory!”

The clapping continued as Alkibiades stared up at her fondly. The setting sun behind her illuminated her in golden light, causing the wreath to shimmer. She looked like a goddess among men and he couldn’t be more prouder. He gave her a short wave as they made eye contact, Kassandra slightly blushing and smiling wider at him.

His heart fluttered in his chest and caused his stomach to twist. It wasn’t the poison, no, it was something else. He brushed it off and chose to ignore it. He could figure it out later.

* * *

The next day Kassandra bid her goodbyes to Alkibiades. Kallias was dead, Allie was safe, and she had a wreath for Sparta. All was good, but as she leaned on the railing of her ship, she felt empty.

Barnabas had taken notice and placed a hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong, Kassandra?” 

She sighed and looked back at the dock that was disappearing, getting a final look at Elis for a long time. “I...I miss him,” she finally uttered. He understood immediately and gave her a sad smile.

“I’m sure that is not the last time you’ll see Alkibiades. With Kleon in charge of Athens, you’ll have to go back one of these days.”

She nodded and dreaded that day. But something still twisted at the thought of Alkibiades.  _ What is this? _

  
“ _ You know exactly what that is _ ,” the voice in her head told her. She cursed it, because somewhere in the back of her mind it was right.


End file.
